


Dark Lord's Daughter Shall Prevail

by Daerwyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Hiding, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellacide Riddle is, well, Bella Swan. After the Dark Lord's death, Bellacide, Voldemort's daughter, disguises herself as a Muggle and is near finishing her quest on immortality when the Order finds her. Is it too late to cry Uncle? One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Lord's Daughter Shall Prevail

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. I do own the name Bellacide, but you are welcome to use it, if you'd like(:

As I paced down the end of the aisle on Charlie's arm, I knew what I was doing. I was finally gaining my immortal freedom. Immortal. My father would be so proud. My real father. Not that Mudblood Muggle Charlie. My real father - Lord Voldemort - and my mother - Bellatrix Black - had died in the battle at Hogwarts, the one in which I had killed my cousin, Nymphadora Tonks.

I reached the alter and Mr. Webber was about to start the ceremony, but four very distinct cracks echoed throughout the house. They found me. My eyes widened and I pulled my hand from Edward and took off for the door. I dropped my bouquet, my veil, my heels, and my train as I ran out of the door and into the forest. I kept going until I came across the clearing where I hid my wand.

I spotted the rock I hid it by and made a mad dash, my wedding dress tearing on the branches. In a blink of an eye, Edward was in front of me.

"Love, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Move your shiny ass now before I move it for you," I growled. I heard the Order approaching. Edward still hadn't moved.

I raised my hands and spread them apart, watching Edward fly to my right. I reached down and grabbed my wand just as the Order came out. Not the Order, really.

Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley stepped out of the trees.

"Ah, the Order has found me at last."

Potter stepped forward, "Bellacide. I honestly thought you would give up your quest for immortality when I killed your father."

I smiled, "I almost had it, until you came along. Just about to get married." I lifted up my dress as I took a few steps forward. I tapped my wand to my clothes and it changed to a white wizarding gown.

"Have you talked to your mother lately?" Weasel asked, "Oh, wait, I forgot. My mum killed her."

I growled, "You dirty little cretin. I should have eliminated you while I still had the chance!"

Granger stepped forward, "You do that, you go through me first."

I laughed. "I don't take orders from Mudbloods, Granger. I take them from my father. Mark my words. He will rise again. He will be stronger than ever when that happens!" I hissed. The Cullen's ran to protect me. "How is Nymphadora?" I asked, genially curious. "Or the werewolf? Oh, wait, my mother and I killed them." The Cullen's froze in their tracks.

"Your not fooling anyone, Bellacide." Weaselette hissed. "Take off your disillusionment charm."

"I don't feel like it," I said, bored, "Why don't you do it for me. Show my darling fiancee what I really look like."

Potter waved his wand, and my skin tanned. My hair turned into my mother's black curls, cascading down my back. My eyes turned my father's green. I shrunk a few inches, ending up at 5' 4". I heard the Cullen's intake of breath as I flinched.

"Thank you so kindly, Potter, for revealing who I am for the vampires." I muttered. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to call Death and maybe he can squeeze you in between now and five minutes."

I raised my wand and pointed it at Potter's face. "Any last words, Potter? Any regrets for killing my father - the greatest wizard on Earth? He did great things, Potter. He was going to purify this world of all Mudbloods. All people undeserving of magic wouldn't have to worry about existing. I loved my father, and my mother. You killed the only man that I ever loved. I may not have loved him romantically, but I still loved him. Now, any last words before you go to Hell?"

He grinned and my lip curled as I growled. "Yeah, kiss my ass."

I straightened and pointed my wand at his face. "Avada-"

"No!" Alice shouted.

"What did you just tell me?" I growled. "No one tells me no." She flinched.

"Let him talk. He wants to tell us something."

I growled at her and looked at them. "I want all your wands. Right here!" I shouted. I heard Edward come up behind me. They put their wands at my feet. I picked them up and threw them off.

"Talk," I hissed.

"Bellacide is not who you think she is." Harry began.

"Bellacide?" Edward asked, confused.

"Me, the beautiful killer," I said, proud. "My father is the greatest man in the world, you may know him?" I looked at them. "Does the name Tom Riddle or Lord Voldemort ring any bells?"

Carlisle gasped, "My good friend, Dumbledore, tried to stop him."

I smiled, "Voldemort is my father, and his most trusted follower, Bellatrix Black, is my mother. I follow in their footsteps. Go ahead, Potter, tell them all about what I do."

"Bellacide Riddle was sorted into Slytherin thirteen years ago. She was raised by Mrs. Malfoy and Lucius. In our second year, she opened the Chamber of Secrets, and nearly killed Ginny."

"She deserved to die," I hissed. "She was a filthy blood traitor, along with the rest of you Weasley's."

"Then in fourth year, Voldemort came back to life, using my blood. Bellacide immediately went to him. She received her mark."

I smiled, "The best decision of my life." I flashed my arm with my Dark Mark.

"In fifth year, her mother killed her cousin, my godfather," Potter continued. "And then in sixth year, Bellacide's cousin had to kill Dumbledore, but instead, Snape did. Bellacide ran off with her father, and no one talked to her or heard from her until seventh year. She chased us down, she was on the Finder's squad. She tortured, killed, and imprisoned anyone that said her father's name." Edward flinched and I laughed cruelly.

"I enjoyed every minute of it. I loved the pleading look they would give me. Tonks begged for her life when I was about to kill her." I said, smiling. "And then when mother was attending Lupin, I told him of Tonks death and he wanted to live. He begged my mother to let him live, but I forced my mother to kill him. Oh, when the light leaves their eyes, its bitter sweet joy that courses through me."

"And at the Battle, she killed her cousin, her mother killed her cousin in law, and her father nearly killed me. Bellacide also killed Ron and Ginny's brother, Fred, and Percy. Before the battle, she killed a total of fifteen Muggles, thirty Muggleborns, five half-bloods, and three Purebloods or descendants -Fred, Percy, and Tonks," Hermione said.

"Ah, actually, it's four Purebloods." I looked at my necklace, a pink bead for pures, blue for halfs, yellow for Mudbloods, and green for Muggles. "You forgot Finnigan."

Harry growled, "Then you give me one more reason to kill you on behalf of the Order."

"Why don't you finish my life story first?" I suggested.

"She went to America afterward. It took us seven years to find her."

"How old are you then, love?" Edward asked.

I laughed, "I'm twenty four." My British accent was back.

"She has been seeking immortal power for years. We went to every coven we could find. She has been trying to rule the world. She almost succeeded. We went to Denali and Irina told us to come here. She said there was a wedding between a human named Bella and a vampire. We came immediately."

I glared at Harry. "You have to give away all my secrets. Next, you'll be telling off who I am assigned to be married to."

"Blaise Zambini," Ron said. "An arranged marriage between her parents and his."

"He is quite handsome, but I haven't been to England in five years. I don't even know if he is married yet."

"He isn't. His mother won't let him marry until your dead or with him."

I smiled, "Joy. His mother always did have a way with men."

I pulled out my wand. "Now that story time's over. Let me get my father on the phone. Some do call him death himself."

"Bella, please don't kill them." Alice pleaded.

"Shut it or your next." I growled.

"Avada Ked-"

"NO!" Edward roared. I was knocked into a tree.

I growled and turned around, wincing as I felt my ankle give out under me.

"You are definitely going first," I growled, advancing on him. "Filipendo!" I shouted. He flew back, flipping in the air, and cracked two trees.

"What the hell!?" Emmett shouted.

I rounded on him. "I'll take you all on. All at once. Let's see who wins."

Harry advanced toward me. "Stupefy!"

"Protego!" I shouted and the spell deflected and came hurtling toward Ginny.

"Crucio!" I shouted.

Hermione screamed in pain. The sound echoed throughout the night. All the Cullen's flinched.

"You filthy Mudblood. I should just kill you now and make you another bead on my necklace."

She fell to the ground, clutching her head.

"Stop it!" Carlisle shouted. "Bella, stop it!"

I didn't do anything. I kept the curse going and smiled at the screams she gave off. I felt someone approach and I shot my hand back, sending them flying through the trees.

"Bella, love, stop it." Edward pleaded from right behind me. I released the curse off of Hermione and Ron rushed to her.

"No one stops me, Edward. Everyone here will die. I vow. I'm willing to do an unbreakable vow on it. All traitors to my father will die."

Hermione whispered something and before I could react, I was propelled backwards and the world was no more to me. A Mudblood killed the Slytherin heiress. My father would be furious if he knew.


End file.
